Josiah
by Garbage and City Lights
Summary: Don't ask me why I wrote this, because I don't know. I mean, I haven't even written MICAH poetry yet, and still... here it is. A poem about Josiah. ... weird. Well, I used to write poetry a lot, so review and let me know if I've still got it.


--I own nothing but the poetry.--  
  
A baby conceived and born in sin  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God.  
_Found by preachers and taken in  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
In piety raised and undying faith fed  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
From infant to boy, their words filled his head  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
They told him to share his gift with the world  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Not of the other plan being unfurled  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Like a good boy, he did as was told  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
While the preachers collected their coveted gold  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Josiah the Amazing Boy Preacher was born  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
He spoke in the tents each Sunday morn  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
He preached like the words ran in his veins  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Telling stories of Moses, Ruth, Abel and Cain  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
But the boy was slowly becoming a man  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
And his age would ruin his caretaker's plan  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Poison silver they fed him and stole from his sleep  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God.  
_Making sure that his end of the bargain he'd keep  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Driven by lust for their idol of gold  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
The preachers turned to the demon of old  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
For their terrible greed, the boy paid the toll  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
To the Lord of Darkness, they sold his soul  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
But all of their plans had been for naught  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Soon by the townsfolk the preachers were caught  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Sure that Josiah's heart was turned black  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
They turned from the tents and never looked back  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
The preachers took the boy to the field  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Deaf to his pleas, they refused to yield  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
They left Josiah in the rows of corn  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Ridden with anger, sadness, and scorn  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Back where all his pain began  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Josiah hatched his own little plan  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Mad from betrayal and the poison within  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
He knew it was time to commit his own sin  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Deep in the corn, betrayal still fresh  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God.  
_He violently ended their life of flesh  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
The blood of the preachers soon soaked the ground  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
But as they say, what goes around comes around  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Josiah was punished for his bloody crime  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
The townspeople tracked him down in no time  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
They pointed their fingers and pinned all the blame  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Then sacrificed poor Josiah to the flame  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Into the well, they dropped every bone  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
Assuring his spirit would be left alone  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
A child abandoned, poisoned, betrayed  
_The word of the Lord, thanks be to God._  
And by his own faith couldn't be saved  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  
  
Glory to God,  
Hallelujah.  



End file.
